Ruff Puff Love
by AceGenZX12
Summary: What will happen when the Rowdy Ruff meet the Power Puff in college? Will old feelings surface or will new feelings arise? read this Story and find out ButchxButterCup BoomerxBubbles BrickxBlossom This is my first fanfic please no hateful comments and this is a highschoold love/drama story with no super powers :) P.S I suck at summaries just read it
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

**Butch P.O.V** I lay there, in my bed, just staring at the wall. I haven't been able to sleep because, tomorrow is the first day of college. "_I will once again see the girl that has had my full hatred ever since grade school. Buttercup. The goody two-shoes power puff with her green and black-striped dress, and knee-high socks, with her black shoes, iick! don't even get me started about that jet black hair she has always had a little cut in,_" I thought. But on the other hand I haven't seen her cause Mojo made us move further up north about some "heist of the century" or something that got us in prison. So now here we are again, Me, Brick, and Boomer back in townsville with the, I shudder, powerpuff girls. I then rollover on my back starting to drift into a dream, a wonderful dream, where butter cup was dead and the boys and I rule this town!

**Brick P.O.V **Fast asleep, dreaming about all the wretched things I would do to "_Blossom, the oldest puff with her pink and black-striped dress, and her knee high socks with her black shoes, and her hair, I groan, her hair with that stupid pink clip in it, ick! One think I'm gonna do to her is fill her locker with snakes, and I'm gonna put peanut butter in her textbooks, and I'm gonna kick her ass, and me and the guys will take over Cityville! Ah. I can't wait!" _I kept thinking in my sleep all night long :). I sigh a mark of relief in my sleep.

**Boomer P.O.V **As i was laying down I was listening to my MP3 player. Current song- _**Diamonds aren't forever**_- Bring Me The Horizon. Thinking about the last time I saw her. The one I hate with all my inner being, the one who's head I want on a stick in my hand. "_Bubbles. Her Blue dress with black-stripes, her knee-high socks, with sparkily black shoes, and her terrible pony tails. I'm gonna cut one off this year. yup. I'ma do it,I smile a devious smile, thinking of everything that will happen to that wretched she-devil_". I roll over and turn my music down just a little as my eyes flutter asleep.

**So that's the end of my prologue guys :) I will try to upload a new chapter once every two weeks, Umm... Tell me what you think :) any comments or suggestions on what I should do in the story just comment below :) Sadly I will rarely be doing any PowerPuff Girl POVs... Um if you want me to keep goin just let me know and I'll keep on writing. Sorry they all sounded similar .**

**and that it was kinda short :/ So... Uh... That concludes this chapter! :P**

I do not own/intend to own the PPG or RRB. Sadly.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

**So I've decided to do two couples per chapter now :O!**

**Butch P.O.V**** –** I wake up and roll over to look at the clock 8:45 flashes with a loud blaring. "Oh Shit! I was supposed to be to school 45 minutes ago!" I said aloud. I ran around my room getting dressed as quick as I could I end up wearing a black shirt with a green lightning bolt and ripped jeans, I'll have to shower tonight. I ran around brushing my teeth and gelling my hair up in a spiky like manner. It was now 8:50, I ran down to my Black Porsche with a green stripe down the middle and a green light glowing underneath it. _The tinted windows came in handy in a lot of cases... You'd be surprised_. I zoomed down the road probably exceeding the speed limit but I don't really give a fuck.

**Butter Cup P.O.V**** –** I wake up and look at the clock 8:30 flashes with a blaring beep sound. _Dammit! I forgot about school!_ I quickly run around my room looking for all my stuff. At this pace it's gonna take me 15 minutes to be ready! I finally have my skin tight green compression shirt on that goes just below the belly button and jeans that show off my booty. I then iron my hair and put all my makeup on I look at the clock before I leave 8:45 _perfect_. I go down to my black and green ninja bike and look at my watch. 8:50! I rev it up and speed down the road. I passed a really nice looking black Porsche with a green stripe down it, and the driver looked pretty hunky, but I sped on past him to school and ran into my classroom as collide with someone. I look down and start picking up books as the person hands the rest to me. I smile a little thinking how gentleman-like this person was, you don't find very much of those at this school. I finally look up into dark green eyes and spiky black hair. **_Butch?! _**

**Bubbles P.O.V**** - **Already in class I hear a commotion out side. _BC_ I thought, i_t could only be BC. Your never going to believe me when I say this but, Boomer is in my class! But he's actually pretty smexy. What am I saying?! He's the one who terrorized us in kindergarten!_ I thought then sighed. _Maybe I'll get to know the new one. What if they gave up being bad? The Boomer I knew would never go to school. Well I'll try and see, I mean, you know what they say. It never hurts to try... right? I thought as the bell rang._

**Boomers P.O.V**** –** OH MAH GURD!_ Dude, so you want believe me when I say that Bubbles FROM KINDERGARTEN is in my class!_ "Damn..." I mutter under my breath. _What will the guys think if they found out? They'd probably laugh in my face. Well they won't find out I'm going to keep her smexiness to myself- _my thinking was interrupted by the bell. Wait! Why is bubble walking over here? What am I going to say? Uh-Oh

**Please notice I do not own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruffs... sadly**

**Yeah i know i said know ppg POVs but i changed my mind XP. Don't forget to leave comments they keep me going, I love hearing what you have to say you guys are so nice and I want to thank you guys so LIKE it up :D uh.. I guess that's it :P let me know what you think... again XD**


	3. Chapter 2

_**So this chapter is a lot more perverted which is ware the M rating comes in sorry it's been so long, but EOGs are coming up and I don't have a lot of time to update, Srry I do not own the RRBs or PPG**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Butch P.O.V**** – ****_Buttercup?! _**I thought then, I stuttered uncontrollably and handed her the last book, she quickly snatched it with a scowl and a look of perplex. I watched her enter the class, my jaw had been opened for a while, _she looks soo different, kinda... kinda sexy..._ little Butchy started to wake up _What? for her? _I was so perplexed, I-I just couldn't understand. But I knew one thing was for sure... I had to have her. I ran after her and put my hand on her shoulder and tried to turn her around, she just shrugged me off and sat down. Why was I feeling so sad that she just did that? There were lots of things I couldn't understand right now.. So I sat down next to her. She scowled, I shrugged it of and smiled back, even SHE looked perplexed. I couldn't help but stare a her... discretely of course! She hadn't noticed. Next thing I know the bell rang and we all left for our next class, she was the first out, I ran after hear and turned her around, she looked at me with a scowl. "What 45 minutes isn't enough staring for you?!" _She noticed?! Oh shit!_ I had to think of something quick, "Me and the guys are different, we stopped our ways! I mean, we are literally at school, we're different now!" it all just seemed to come out at once, she responded quickly. "So what, you trying to ask me out on a date?! I will never go out with you, because I know what you've done and what you are capab-" I cut her off with a kiss. _What am I doing?! It all just happened so fast! I mean first day at school, I saw my enemy, and then kissed her? _my mind was swirling, she struggled at first but then quit, we were sitting there kissing as the world rushed by, the bell rang and I slowly backed away, awaiting her to give me my consequence, but all that happened was this. "B-" She began to say, But a football jockey named Ace came behind her and put an arm around her. "Who is this chump BC?" "O-oh... no one j-just..." I walked away and left them standing there. I don't know what happened but I was enraged, I don't know why either.

**ButterCup P.O.V**** – **_Butch hasn't stopped staring at me, what's he up to?_ The bell finally rang and I rushed out, I felt someone spinning me around- _Butch!_ "What 45 minuted isn't enough for you?!" I said but didn't mean,_ what is happening? I didn't mean what I said x.x why is this happening with Butch? He has this whole bad boy image and all but I mean... Could I like someone who had done something so bad? Although... That is kinda a turn on.. It would be nice to be on the edge, see what would happen. Have a thrill-_ _Then he kissed me! He planted one RIGHT on the lips! I tried to get away to explain things to him but he wouldn't let me go. I submitted to him as everything happened so fast. Wait a sec I have a boyfriend! What am I saying?!_ He then blurted out some shit about him and his brothers being different now. But then as I was about say something my boyfriend Ace came _Shiiiiiiiiiiiii-_ last thing Butch did was leave in a rage. What just happened? .

_**I didn't have enough time for two couples .x. sorry . but next time will be brick x blossom then bubbles x boomer THEN I will go back to two couples so... yeah thanks for your comments I will do my best, Good bye for this chappie w**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**And so the lemony-ness begins...**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Boomer P.O.V –**_ **_(I decided that I would skip the morning) _"Hey..?"** I said. She said she was wondering why I was at school. "Idk. Am I not allowed to go to school?" I guess she thought I was in jail or something. She started to talk about something, I wasn't really paying attention... My eyes had drifted a little low... _Damn...She has got to be at least a L cup... _I started to drift a little lower and she was talking something about us having a change of heart or something. She was wearing skinny jeans... I mean really SKINNY jeans I on the other hand was just wearing baggy jeans I soon had to cross my hands over my legs as little boomy was noticing what I was too... She then said "Am I right boomer?" I replied "Huh,? What? Oh yeah sure." She started talking about something else but I didn't hear anything I just saw her perfect lucious lips and I almost melted. I raised one hand while making sure my other was over my jeans. "Yes?" The teacher asked. "I need to go the bathroom immediately." "well I suppose you should go th-" The door already closed with boomer out of the room he ran down the hallway to the nearest bathroom and slammed open a stall door quickly turned around, locked the door, dropped his pants, grabbed some tp, and began to jack off, fast. "unh.." I grunted quickly but silently as I heard someone walking in the restroom, I didn't stop but I made sure there was no fap noise, I had to hold on to the rail that was inside the stall as I slanted my feet towards each other, I started to pick up the pace. The person left the restroom, "Uh..!" It was so pleasuring. I Came. I sighed "Ah.." There was a whole in the tp. I threw it into the toilet _Oh bubbles...What will I do..?_

_**Bubbles P.O.V – **_I walked over to him and we started to talk. Though it was more of a one sided conversation, as I was talking I noticed he wasn't looking at me but that his eyes drifted down, I thought he was just trying to take all this in during the morning. After a few moments I noticed a BIG bulge in his pants _OMFG WTF? HOLY SHIT Is that what I think it was? His hand crossed over it so I couldn't tell at first but that was his dick.. That means he likes me right? Omg He likes me! _I started to think about his boner again and a lot of naughty things started to flow through my head. A lot. I began to ge turned on. Then all of a sudden he asked to leave, urgently and he ran out the door, As he did so I got wet in my G-string started to over flow. I started to rub my clit through my jeans but soon stopped because people were staring, luckily my jeans didn't look wet so I just left it a lone as my mind wandered...

_**That's the end of this chappie ^_^ Should be posting soon So keep a look ut and thanks for all your comments, sorry its taken me this long to post, make sure to let me know if you like it or not in the comments **_

_**I do not own/ intend to own PPG/RRB sadly... **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Next chappie! Yay**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Blossom P.O.V – **_I was sitting in my advanced class when down the hall I heard a loud thud and books falling, class had already started so I knew it was BC. And something crazier than that is happening in my class! Brick is in my class! Yeah that's right Brick from the Rowdy Ruffs But he didn't look the same... Idk.. I don't trust him and the ruffs, never have never will. But.. He did look cute.. SSTOP! I told myself I need to get back to the project at hand...

_**Brick P.O.V – **_Wow.. Is that blossom? I thought. She has grown... Truth is I've had a crush on her since we were younger. I never thought she'd look like this one day... But I cant fall for her, She's the one I hate right. Right? I don't know now. But as of this moment I need to pay attention to the teacher all I need right now is a detention..

_**Sorry it's so short, I wasn't really feeling inspiration but I wrote it anyway.. Next chapter will be better, promise!**_

_**I do not own/ intend to own RRB or PPG**_


End file.
